Un secret juste entre lui et moi
by RatselGott
Summary: Bien qu'il soit au service d'Orochimaru, Sasuke décide d'aider Naruto dans une de ses missions. Tout ceci en secret, bien sûr... [Epilogue en ligne]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf Kaki et Yomi.

**Genre** : Aventure, Angst

**Pairing** : Naruto+Sasuke

**Blabla** : Je ne suis pas sûre de continuer cette fic. Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez avoir la suite.

Boh, puis le titre est pas génial, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à trouver sur ce coup là.

**UN SECRET, JUSTE ENTRE LUI ET MOI**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'Orochimaru et ses hommes les plus proches avaient quitté leur base à Oto. Evidement, Kabuto et Sasuke étaient du voyage. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans les environs du pays du fil. Sasuke se demandait quand son entraînement réel reprendrait enfin : depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs du sannin légendaire, il avait principalement servi de pot de fleur ou de témoin à des expériences étranges. Il se trouvait souvent sans rien faire et dans ces moments là, il ne pouvait éviter de penser à Konoha, à son ancienne vie, à ses anciens camarades. Et à Naruto.

Peut-être que quand il était partit, il savait que le blond serait celui qui lui manquerait le plus. Peut-être aussi se doutait-il qu'en pensant à son meilleur ami, il se sentirait coupable. Mais son désir de vengeance avait enfouie toutes ces choses au fond de son cœur et Sasuke avait fini par les nier. Maintenant que l'urgence était passée, puisque le pouvoir et la puissance auxquels il aspirait semblaient si proches, il se rendait compte que l'absence de Naruto lui pesait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Malgré son affaiblissement dû à son récent changement de corps, Orochimaru n'avait rien perdu de sa hâte et de ses ambitions. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient établis dans les environs du pays du fil, ses hommes perpétraient de nombreux enlèvements dans les villages voisins afin de trouver des cobayes pour les expériences du maître. Tant et si bien qu'un jour, un espion vint annoncer à Orochimaru que le seigneur du pays du fil avait envoyé un messager dans un village ninja pour engager de l'aide. D'après sa source, il y avait de fortes chances pour que le village en question soit celui de Konoha.

Quand il entendit ce nom, une sorte de pressentiment envahit Sasuke et un frisson parcouru son échine. Ce genre de mission pouvait être confiée à des genin, d'autant plus qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Konoha était dans une mauvaise passe et manquait de bras armés. Et si Naruto faisait partie de l'équipe qui serait envoyée ? C'était stupide. Il n'y avait presque aucune chance pour que ce soit le cas. Naruto devait certainement être partit s'entraîner avec Jiraiya comme il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé.

Mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas sortir cette idée de sa tête. A ce moment, il se rendit compte que plus que tout à cet instant, il désirait revoir Naruto, celui qui avait juré sur sa propre vie qu'il le retrouverait et le ramènerait au village par la peau des fesses. Peut-être qu'au fond, Sasuke voulait que le blond vienne le chercher… Oh ! comme il voulait le revoir !

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, l'espion revint faire son rapport à Orochimaru, comme toujours en présence de Sasuke-pot-de-fleur. L'équipe de ninja était arrivée et appartenait bien au village de Konoha. Elle comptait quatre personnes, des genin : un garçon brun accompagné d'un chien blanc, un autre aux cheveux longs et au regard étrange, le troisième était un blond surexcité et tapageur, quand à la quatrième, il s'agissait d'une fille coiffée en macarons. L'espion ne disposait que de très peu d'informations à leur sujet mais avait senti en eux, malgré leur jeunesse et leur apparente inexpérience, un grand pouvoir et énormément de capacités. Sans doute, ajouta-t-il, n'avaient-ils de genin que le grade. Orochimaru fit remarquer qu'avec les événements survenus lors du dernier examen chûnin, il était possible, et même fort probable, que des genin méritant le rang supérieur n'aient pas pu l'obtenir en bonne et due forme.

Debout à la droite du fauteuil occupé par Orochimaru, légèrement en retrait, Sasuke avait senti son cœur manquer un battement.

"…_ un blond surexcité et tapageur_…"

Aucun doute possible, il s'agissait de Naruto !

Faisant de son mieux pour cacher son trouble, Sasuke écouta la suite de la conversation. Orochimaru ordonna à Kabuto, également présent, de transmettre les directives suivantes : en enquêtant sur les disparitions, les genin de Konoha finiraient fatalement par mettre leur nez dans ses affaires. Pas d'enquêteurs, pas d'investigations. Et pas d'investigations, pas de problèmes. Les gêneurs devaient donc être éliminés sur le champ.

_Naruto est fort, il saura rester en vie_, pensa Sasuke. Mais quand il entendit les noms des hommes chargés de la mission, il se sentit faiblir.

"Kabuto, tu mettras Kaki et Yomi sur cette affaire."

Kaki et Yomi n'étaient pas très puissants physiquement, mais ils n'avaient pas leur pareil pour amadouer les gens et les poignarder dans le dos dès le moment venu. Connaissant Naruto comme il le connaissait, Sasuke ne douta pas une seconde que celui-ci tomberait facilement dans leur piège. Même une fois démasqués, Kaki et Yomi savaient retourner la situation en racontant leurs passés douloureux. Naruto ne pourrait pas leur résister.

Quand Sasuke avait quitté Konoha, ce n'était pas pour lui porter préjudice. Cependant, il avouait sans peine que son sort et celui de ses habitants lui importaient peu. Naruto était un habitant de Konoha, mais c'était aussi son meilleur ami. La seule et unique personne qu'il ait jamais reconnue comme étant un véritable ami. Alors si Sasuke décida ce jour-là de venir en aide à l'équipe envoyée par le village, ce fut uniquement dans l'intérêt de Naruto.

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre.

Contrairement à mes habitudes, j'ai posté ce chapitre sans avoir écrit la suite. Mais comme j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment, je voudrais savoir si cette histoire vaut la peine que je m'en occupe. Alors donnez moi votre avis.

PS : Ce chapitre est court et si j'écris la suite, je pense qu'elle ne sera pas beaucoup plus longue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi sauf Kaki et Yomi

**Genre** : Aventure, Angst

**Pairing** : Naruto+Sasuke

**Blabla** : Voici donc le second chapitre. C'est un peu court, mais toute la fic sera courte de toute façon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**UN SECRET, JUSTE ENTRE LUI ET MOI**

Sasuke avait pris sa décision et n'avait pas l'intention de revenir dessus. Un Uchiwa n'est pas du genre à changer d'avis toutes les cinq minutes. Simplement, l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé était délicat : comment quitter le repaire d'Orochimaru, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours, sans s'attirer les foudres du serpent ? Car il était bien sûr vain d'espérer que son absence puisse passer inaperçue. De plus, il ne savait pas comment interpréter les paroles qu'avait prononcées Orochimaru aussitôt l'espion retiré.

"On dirait que tes amis sont dans le coin, Sasuke-kun. Je me demande si tu aimerais les voir mourir devant toi…" Puis le serpent avait lentement tourné la tête pour fier les yeux écarlates de Sasuke. "Non, bien sûr que non" avait-il ajouté avec un petit sourire.

Tout ce que voulait Orochimaru, c'était que l'enquête sur les enlèvements n'ait pas lieu. Pour cela, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'ordonner de tuer les enquêteurs. Mais si ceux-ci partaient d'eux même, le problème ne se posait pas. En fait, il s'en posait un autre : Kiba, Neji, Naruto et Tenten, puisque c'était eux, ne renonceraient pas à leur mission à la simple demande de Sasuke. Déjà parce qu'il était le traître, et ensuite parce que les victimes étaient nombreuses et jeunes pour la plupart. Orochimaru disait souvent que la jeunesse était l'ingrédient essentiel dans la recherche de l'immortalité. De plus, des cobayes jeunes étaient plus résistants. Sasuke ne savait pas s'il était d'accord avec son maître ou s'il le trouvait fou, mais c'était un point de vue qui se défendait.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi la solution de quitter le domaine quelques heures, le temps de trouver Kaki et Yomi qui étaient partis la veille, et de les tuer. Oui, c'était une possibilité. Orochimaru ne serait sans doute pas content, il aimait beaucoup les deux petits fourbes, mais Sasuke pourrait toujours invoquer une excuse bidon du genre : "Je veux les écraser moi-même quand je serais devenu surpuissant et ces deux là me gênaient." Orochimaru aimait ce genre de raisonnement brut.

Sasuke n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à sa réflexion puisque les deux assassins avaient de l'avance sur lui. Il retint donc la seconde solution et sorti le plus discrètement possible. Le fait de ne voir personne le suivre et l'empêcher de partir l'étonna sans doute, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser : Naruto était sans doute déjà en danger.

**xxxxx**

De son côté, l'équipe genin de Konoha venait d'arriver dans la capitale du pays du fil. C'était là-bas qu'avait lieux la majorité des enlèvements et c'était donc également là-bas que commencerait leur enquête. Parce qu'il était le plus âgé et sans doute le plus raisonnable des quatre, Neji avait été choisi par Godaime pour être le leader de cette mission. Mais Naruto, constamment sur les nerfs depuis la désertion de Sasuke, ne cessait de contester ses ordres et ses décisions. Les deux jeunes hommes se disputaient en quasi permanence depuis le départ de l'équipe de Konoha, sous les regards gênés des deux autres qui ne savaient pas quoi faire pour améliorer la situation.

Le palais du seigneur du pays du fil était somptueux mais de petite taille. Il proposa alors aux shinobi de les loger dans une des dépendances. Ils acceptèrent. La dépendance en question se trouvait dans l'enceinte du palais, mais suffisamment à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent travailler en toute tranquillité. En effet, il n'était pas rare que le commanditaire même d'une mission, ou une personne lui étant proche, soit au cœur de l'affaire. Les shinobi préféraient donc rester discrets sur l'avancée de leurs investigations tant que la lumière n'était pas totale.

Le jour même de leur arrivée en ville, Kiba et Naruto exploraient la forêt environnante tandis que Neji et Tenten se chargeaient des rues de la citée. Laissant Akamaru renifler un peu partout à la recherche d'une piste, les deux jeunes hommes étudièrent la carte de la région pour voir si un repaire secret n'avait pas pu être caché quelque part. Soudain, Kiba dressa l'oreille et fit discrètement signe à Naruto que quelqu'un approchait. D'un bond, les ninja et le chien se cachèrent dans le feuillage d'un arbre proche.

En bas, deux garçons apparurent. Ils devaient avoir environ dix ans et semblaient à la fois éreintés et effrayés. Ils couraient droit devant eux, heurtant parfois les arbres, et se retournaient fréquemment, comme s'ils avaient été suivis. Bientôt, l'un d'entre eux trébucha contre une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Son compagnon tenta de le faire se relever, mais en vain.

"Yomi, je t'en prie lève toi ! Ils vont nous retrouver si on reste là !"

Le dénommé Yomi était à bout de souffle et eu du mal à articuler.

"J'en peux plus Kaki. Je… Vas t'en, t'arrêtes pas pour moi…"

Kiba et Naruto se concertèrent du regard, puis d'un commun accord se laissèrent tomber aux côtés des deux garçons. Celui qui était tombé, Yomi, semblait avoir perdu connaissance car il ne réagit pas. Kaki en revanche, poussa un cri de terreur et, en voulant s'éloigner, trébucha à son tour pour tomber en arrière. Sa tête heurta une pierre et il s'évanouit lui aussi.

"Merde !" jura Kiba.

Il se précipita auprès de Kaki et examina son crâne. Il saignait un peu mais il s'en tirerait simplement avec une bosse.

"Hey, Kiba ! Ils venaient du nord, non ?" demanda Naruto. C'était justement dans cette direction qu'ils avaient repéré sur la carte une grotte suffisamment vaste pour abriter un refuge. "Si ça se trouve, ils ont réussi à s'enfuir. Peut-être qu'ils ont été enlevés eux aussi…"

"Ouais." répondit le maître chien pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir aux paroles de Naruto.

Le blond avait sans doute raison. Ils décidèrent de ramener les deux enfants jusqu'à leur logement de fonction pour les soigner. Quand Neji et Tenten rentreraient, ils leur expliqueraient la situation. En attendant, ils décidèrent de ne parler d'eux à personne au palais. C'était plus prudent.

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

Voilà pour le second chapitre. C'est court, c'est court. Mais ça va plus vite à écrire comme ça :-) J'espère que cela ne nuit pas à l'histoire en tout cas. Je ne sais pas si le troisième chapitre arrivera aussi vite, mais je ferais au mieux.

A plus !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi sauf Kaki et Yomi

**Genre** : Aventure, Angst

**Pairing** : Naruto+Sasuke

**Blabla** : Le fait que Kaki et Yomi n'aient que dix ans semble avoir marqué les esprits, alors il faut que j'explique pourquoi ils sont si jeunes. Au moment où se déroule cette histoire, Naruto et compagnie ont treize ans (un de plus pour Neji et Tenten). Or, pour les rendre encore plus dangereux, je voulais que la différence d'âge entre les assassins et les genin soit assez notable. Il se trouve que dix ans, c'est l'âge qu'avait Gaara lors de l'examen chûnin. Et si je ne me trompe pas, Haku avait douze ans lors de la bataille sur le pont et Itachi en avait quatorze quand il a massacré sa famille. Sans compter Kakashi qui passe jônin vers les dix ans aussi. Les enfants grandissent vite dans le monde de Masashi Kishimoto, voyez-vous ? lol

**UN SECRET, JUSTE ENTRE LUI ET MOI**

Bien que parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas rattraper les assassins avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leurs cibles, Sasuke se hâta au maximum. Il était partit au petit matin, avec presque exactement vingt-quatre heures de retard sur Kaki et Yomi. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était d'avoir une chance de les retrouver avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer à l'équipe de Konoha, et surtout pas à Naruto. Il savait bien que s'il le faisait, il risquait d'être sérieusement prit en chasse.

Depuis sa sortie du repaire d'Orochimaru, Sasuke avait suivies les traces des deux assassins avec quelques difficultés. Kaki et Yomi étaient doués, mais pas infaillibles. Cependant, quand il fut parvenu à envions trois kilomètres de la cité du fil, les indices de leur passage devinrent plus nets et plus abondants. Sasuke comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il découvrit également les traces de deux autres personnes et d'un chien.

Cette seconde série de traces était beaucoup plus légère et il s'agissait sans aucun doute de celles de personnes entraînées, même si elles ne semblaient pas avoir prit garde à ne pas laisser d'empreintes. Sasuke supposa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de celles de membres de l'équipe de Konoha. Il reconnu tout de suite que l'un des deux ninja devait être Kiba, en raison des traces de pattes de chien. Quant aux secondes, il ne savait pas si c'étaient celles de Neji ou de Naruto. En tout cas, ce n'étaient pas celles de Tenten : elles étaient trop larges pour appartenir à une fille.

Bien qu'il voulu rejoindre les assassins au plus vite, il s'attarda dans le but de décoder ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Les traces de Kaki et Yomi étaient assez désordonnées et trébuchantes. Il trouva aussi les empreintes de deux petits corps tombés à terre. En revanche, les traces les plus légères, celles de Kiba et de son compagnon, s'approchaient pour devenir plus profondes en s'éloignant de la zone : Kaki et Yomi avaient feint d'être en fuite. Dans leur prétendue panique, ils étaient tombés et les shinobi avaient quitté la forêt en les emmenant sur leur dos.

A quelques mètres de la zone, les empreintes des shinobi disparaissaient. Si Kaki et Yomi avaient feint d'être suivis, les ninja devaient avoir camouflées les traces de leur passage pour dérouter les poursuivants. Mais Sasuke savait que c'était le seigneur du pays du fil qui avait fait appel à eux. Sans se laisser décourager par l'absence de piste, il se mit donc en route vers la cité du fil, ou plus précisément pour le palais du seigneur.

**xxxxx**

Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords du palais, Kiba et Naruto longèrent la muraille pour trouver un endroit où entrer sans être vus. Puis, tout aussi discrètement, ils se rendirent dans leur logement de fonction où ils se barricadèrent. Les deux enfants n'avaient pas encore repris connaissance. Les ninja les installèrent dans les futon qui leur avaient été prêtés par le seigneur. Kiba soigna la tête de Kaki pendant que Naruto examinait Yomi. Il ne semblait pas blessé, mais souffrait clairement de malnutrition. Rien de très sévère, mais c'était suffisant pour conforter l'idée qu'ils avaient sans doute été enlevés.

Neji et Tenten revinrent peu de temps après. Kiba leur raconta ce qu'ils savaient des enfants et leur fit part des conclusions de Naruto à leur sujet. De leur côté, Neji et Tenten avaient découvert que la majorité des disparitions se déroulaient dans un quartier assez reculé de la ville. La population y était assez pauvre. Mais ils avaient eu beau poser des questions, même de façon détournée, personne n'avait voulu répondre et ils n'avaient donc pas beaucoup progressé.

Soudain, Naruto, qui était resté au chevet des enfants, les prévint que l'un d'eux était réveillé. Kaki tenta de se redresser, mais sa blessure à la tête le lança et il dût renoncer. Affolé, il regarda autour de lui et paru soulagé de constater que Yomi était à ses côtés. Celui-ci se réveilla à son tour en gémissant.

Etant la seule fille de l'équipe, Tenten dû sentir vibrer en elle quelque chose comme une fibre maternelle car elle se leva pour rejoindre Kaki et Yomi. Mais Akamaru ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et la retint fermement par la manche.

"Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda-t-elle à Kiba.

Le jeune homme regarda avec attention son chien avant de se tourner vers les alités.

"Apparemment, il ne leur fait pas confiance" déclara-t-il.

Bien que cette déclaration les laisse perplexes, ils décidèrent tous de faire confiance au chien. L'animal ne les avait jamais trahit et ses intuitions étaient toujours justifiées. Tous, sauf Naruto. Le blond fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard sévère au chien.

"Pourquoi on devrait se méfier d'enfants ? Il divague ton chien, Kiba."

Le maître chien n'appréciait pas que l'on manque de respect à son animal. Mais Neji tendit le bras pour l'empêcher de faire ravaler ses paroles à Naruto.

"Ne te laisse pas avoir sous prétexte que ce sont des enfants, Naruto. Je te rappelle qu'à leur âge, nous étions déjà dangereux pour la plupart des civils. Enfin, la plupart d'entre nous était dans ce cas…"

Naruto comprit l'allusion et ne la goûta vraiment pas.

"C'est bien pour un shinobi d'être prudent, mais la paranoïa ne mène à rien. Elle peut même devenir dangereuse. Même moi je n'ai pas oublié cette leçon de l'académie." cracha-t-il avant de se diriger vers ses protégés pour les rassurer.

Neji se fit la réflexion que la situation ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

Et hop, c'est fini pour le chapitre trois. On avance progressivement…

A la prochaine (et bonne année, puisque cela fait trois heures et demi que nous avons changé d'année au moment où je boucle ce chapitre)


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Bêta lectrice** : Ryô-chan

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Kaki et Yomi.

**Genre** : Aventure, Angst

**Pairing** : Naruto+Sasuke

**Blabla** : Après vérification, Gaara avait bien douze ans lors de l'examen chûnin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je mettais mis en tête qu'il en avait dix… mais c'est bien douze.

PS : Prière en lisant ce chapitre de ne pas oublier que nous avons affaire à des ninja, c'est-à-dire des assassins :-).

**UN SECRET, JUSTE ENTRE LUI ET MOI**

Akamaru ayant été clair au sujet des enfants, Neji décréta qu'il était hors de question qu'ils restent avec eux plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas quel danger ils couraient en les gardant avec eux, mais il faisait confiance au flair du chien et décida donc de s'en débarrasser. Un shinobi ne devait pas se laisser attendrir, même par des enfants.

Naruto avait insisté pour que Kaki et Yomi soient soignés et passent au moins la nuit dans la dépendance, ne voulant pas les lâcher dans la nature avant le jour puisqu'il ne voulait pas croire à leur prétendue dangerosité. Neji fit semblant de céder, ne faisant part de son plan à personne, pas même Tenten et Kiba. Cette nuit là, il prit donc le second tour de garde, celui qui avait lieu au plus profond de la nuit, quand absolument tout le monde dormait. Quand Tenten le bouscula pour aller ensuite se coucher, il attendit qu'elle s'endorme avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais le meurtre de deux enfants était tout de même une chose délicate et il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Déjà qu'il n'était pas sûr lui-même d'y parvenir…

Quand tout fut redevenu silencieux, Neji se leva lentement et alla prendre un oreiller sur sa couche. Il devait agir vite et sans effusions de sang. Heureusement pour lui, les deux enfants n'étaient pas couchés trop près l'un de l'autre et il pourrait donc s'en occuper chacun leur tour sans que l'autre ne s'éveille. En avançant vers les petites formes endormies, son regard se posa sur Naruto qui ronflait comme un bienheureux. Neji se dit qu'il allait devoir défendre chèrement sa vie quand son coéquipier se rendrait compte de ce qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit. Mais la sécurité de la mission primait sur tout et il ne se laissa pas distraire.

Il parvint enfin au chevet de Yomi. Sa respiration était profonde et régulière, signe qu'il était plongé dans un sommeil profond. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Kaki lui indiqua que lui aussi dormait profondément. Tâchant de ne pas prêter attention aux tremblements qui agitaient ses bras, il s'agenouilla et pressa violement son oreiller contre le visage de Yomi. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Kaki se redressa et lui sauta dessus. Le jeune homme aux yeux blanc sentit quelque chose le piquer au niveau de la gorge, puis tout devint noir et il perdit connaissance. Le plus rapidement possible, Yomi se dégagea de Neji qui lui était tombé dessus et se précipita vers Kiba et Tenten qui s'agitaient, sans doute sur le point de s'éveiller. Il leur piqua la gorge, et les deux shinobi se détendirent à nouveau pendant que l'autre enfant réservait le même sort au chien. Il ne restait plus que Naruto. Kaki approcha son aiguille, mais au même moment, le blond se redressa et ne fut finalement qu'égratigné. Dans un réflexe, Naruto porta une main à sa nuque et constata qu'il saignait légèrement. Il se tourna vivement vers les enfants qui s'empressèrent de prendre la fuite. Le shinobi voulu les rattraper, mais il fut pris d'un vertige en se levant.

"Merde, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Kiba ! Neji !"

Pas de réponse.

"Tenten ! Tenten !" Voyant leurs corps inanimés sur le sol, il se fit une idée de ce qui venait de se passer. "Putain, c'est pas vrai !" s'exclama-t-il en se mordant violement la lèvre inférieure.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever pour rattraper les enfants et leur faire regretter leurs actes. La tête lui tournait, mais il fit un effort et parvint à se redresser. D'un pas mal assuré, il sorti de la dépendance et se dirigea dans la direction où il aperçut deux petites ombres. Il les suivit un long moment, finissant par sortir du palais pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Son corps était lourd et le poison commençait à altérer ses sens. S'il n'avait pas été aussi mal en point, il se serait sans doute demandé pourquoi les traîtres semblaient l'attendre dès qu'il prenait du retard, pourquoi ils semblaient le guider. Mais il était aveuglé par la colère et le désir de venger ses amis.

Il arriva finalement devant une grande étendue déserte. A quelques mètres devant lui se dressaient les silhouettes des enfants. Ils ne bougeaient plus. Naruto s'arrêta une seconde puis se remit en route, comprenant au bruit que faisaient ses pas qu'il marchait sur un ponton. Mais le poison progressait encore dans son organisme, stimulé par le mouvement et la circulation sanguine qui allait en s'accélérant. Bientôt, Naruto perdit toute conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il continua mécaniquement à avancer, percevant à travers un brouillard épais les sons et quelques mouvements de lutte. Puis son corps chuta, semblant sombrer dans le froid du néant. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, juste avant de perdre complètement connaissance, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard. Un œil rouge dans un visage blanc entouré de cheveux noirs.

_Sasu… ke ?_

Mais les mots ne se firent pas entendre, se perdant dans un gargarisme à cause de l'eau dans laquelle le shinobi blond était tombé. Il la sentit pénétrer ses poumons, puis plus rien.

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

Déjà que d'habitude les chapitres sont super courts, celui-ci l'est plus encore. Mais si je n'avais pas coupé là, il aurait fait le double. Non pas que ce soit gênant, mais je me suis fixé pour cette fic de ne pas dépasser les deux pages par chapitres. D'habitude, c'est plutôt la démarche inverse, mais bon… En plus, je trouve que c'était le bon moment pour couper.

A la prochaine (et merci à Ryô-chan qui a bêta-lu ce chapitre – en punition pour m'avoir dérangée pendant sa rédaction XD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Kaki et Yomi.

**Genre** : Aventure, Angst

**Pairing** : Naruto+Sasuke

**Blabla** : Et voici le moment que vous attendiez tous… la rencontre ! lol Bon, ils risquent d'être un peu OOC. C'est dommage, j'aime pas faire du OOC mais je doute qu'ils réagissent comme ça si ça devait se passer dans le manga.

PS : J'aime beaucoup écrire les scènes de réveil et de coma, mais c'est la première fois que j'en publie une. Donnez moi votre avis.

**UN SECRET, JUSTE ENTRE LUI ET MOI**

Lentement, trop lentement pour savoir distinctement à quel instant il sortit définitivement des limbes, Naruto reprit connaissance. Il avait d'abord eu l'impression d'être quelque part entre nulle part et ailleurs. Pas d'autres mots pour décrire cette sensation de rien. Puis, progressivement, ses membres avaient reprit leur poids normal et il avait sentit qu'il était en position couchée. Quand il fut parfaitement conscient, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux et tenta de savoir dans quelle situation il se trouvait avant de donner le moindre signe de vie.

D'abord, il n'entendit rien. Il était visiblement allongé sur un futon, sous une couette qui avait la même odeur que celle du seigneur du pays du fil. Il se trouvait donc probablement dans le palais. Il fit mentalement le bilan de ses fonctions vitales : à part un léger mal de tête, il ne semblait pas blessé. Tant mieux, c'était déjà ça. Mais quelque chose le dérangea tout de même : il était complètement nu.

Puis il entendit un shoji coulisser sur sa droite et des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de son chevet. La personne ne faisait aucun effort pour être silencieuse. Elle s'agenouilla et des doigts froids furent posés sur le front du blond qui semblait encore inconscient. L'étoffe de la longue manche vint effleurer sa joue et Naruto perçut une odeur qui lui sembla familière. Lentement, faisant mine de se réveiller, le blond ouvrit alors les yeux. Quand il vit la personne à qui il avait affaire, il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas encore.

"Sasuke ?"

Indifférent à la mine étonnée qu'affichait son malade, Sasuke le regarda froidement et demanda :

"Déjà réveillé ? Tu es résistant."

Naruto voulu se relever mais s'y prit trop rapidement et eu un vertige. Sasuke le saisit aux épaules et le força à se rallonger.

"Reste couché, dobe."

"Mais, mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Et où sont les autres ? Kiba, Tenten, Neji… Ils vont bien ?"

"T'as oublié Akamaru." fit remarquer Sasuke avec, peut-être, un léger sourire.

"Ah, oui… Akamaru… Et les enfants ? Ils sont où ? Et qu'est ce que je fais à poil ?"

Sasuke soupira d'un air las et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour le convalescent. Naruto voulu le suivre, mais son mal de tête avait redoublé et il renonça. De toute manière, le brun revint très rapidement chargé d'un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient des onigiri et du thé vert. Il aida Naruto à se mettre en position assise et lui conseilla de manger. Quand il fut sur le point de partir à nouveau, le blond le retint par la manche.

"Sasuke, je sais que j'ai posé beaucoup de questions à la fois et c'est peut-être trop d'un coup pour ta pauvre cervelle, mais tu ne voudrais pas m'éclairer sur au moins un ou deux points ?"

Sasuke le fixa quelques secondes sans rien laisser transparaître. En réalité, il se retenait difficilement de sourire. Mine de rien, les escarmouches incessantes avec Naruto étaient sans doute ce qui lui avait le plus manqué.

"Ok. Tes coéquipiers vont bien, ils sont dans la pièce d'à côté. Akamaru comprit. Le poison n'était pas mortel, juste paralysant. Kaki et Yomi avaient l'intention de vous achever ensuite. Les "enfants", comme tu dis, sont morts, c'est moi qui les ai tués hier soir. Si tu veux savoir où ils sont, sans doute toujours au fond du lac dans lequel j'ai balancé leurs corps et dans lequel tu as failli te noyer, comme l'imbécile que tu es. C'est aussi pour ça que tu es à poil, j'allais pas te coucher trempé dans un futon qui n'avait rien demandé."

En sortant sa réplique, le brun n'avait pas cillé une seule fois, fixant son regard rouge dans celui de Naruto. Bien que celui-ci fût un peu troublé d'apprendre que c'était Sasuke qui l'avait déshabillé, il joua la carte du "je-change-de-sujet".

"Pourquoi est-ce que ton sharingan est activé, Sasuke ?"

"Mmh, ça fait partie de mon entraînement." répondit-il en lâchant le contact visuel.

Naruto souffla un "Ah bon" à peine audible. Sasuke se leva et sortit de la pièce pour voir où en étaient les quatre autres. Ils n'avaient toujours pas reprit connaissance, mais leurs fonctions vitales étaient tout à fait normales. Il avait eu de la chance de trouver l'antidote dans les affaires des deux assassins car, bien que foudroyant dans son rôle de paralysant, non traité, ce poison pouvait s'avérer mortel à long terme. Mais en leur qualité de maîtres des poisons, Kaki et Yomi avaient appliqué la première de toutes les règles de leur spécialité : toujours avoir un antidote à porté de main.

Quand il se fût assuré que tout le monde allait bien, il fût tenté de retourner dans la chambre où Naruto devait sans doute l'attendre. Mais ne pu s'y résoudre tout de suite. Son plan avait complètement foiré. Bon, les assassins étaient morts et tout le monde allait bien, mais il n'avait pas prévu que Naruto se réveillerait aussi tôt. Il ne voulait qu'il le voie. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter : Naruto avait toujours récupéré très vite.

Il entendit le shoji bouger derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, il savait que c'était Naruto. Celui-ci avait enfilé un caleçon avant de se lever et s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Sasuke, tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question."

Le brun se tu et attendit la suite.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

Et voilà, je coupe ! Ouh ! Que je suis méchante… Mais c'est pas facile de faire VOLONTAIREMENT des chapitres très courts. J'ai eu du mal pour celui-ci, et il est même un peu trop long par rapport à ce que je me suis fixé.

Nya nya nya !!! Je suis diabolique !

A la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Maintenant que Kaki et Yomi sont morts, plus rien n'est à moi.

**Genre** : Aventure, Angst

**Pairing** : Naruto+Sasuke

**UN SECRET, JUSTE ENTRE LUI ET MOI**

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" demanda Naruto.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, comme s'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Naruto était derrière lui.

"Sasuke !"

"Pose pas de questions."

Naruto le regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés. Qu'il ne pose pas de questions ? Parce que Sasuke croyait peut-être qu'il allait se contenter de le laisser filer à nouveau après l'avoir remercié ? Et puis quoi encore !

"J'espère que tu déconnes," lança-t-il d'un ton acide. "Je te rappelle que tu es au service d'Orochimaru maintenant. Et accessoirement aussi que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, tu as essayé de me tuer ! Ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que tu passais dans le coin et que tu as vu de la lumière !"

Sasuke grogna et fini par se lever pour faire face à Naruto. D'un œil noir et d'un ton sec, il répondit :

"Arrête de gueuler, Dobe, il y a des malades ici !"

"La bonne blague ! Ce serait bien la première fois que tu te soucierais des autres, tiens !"

Naruto était allé trop loin. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retenir, Sasuke lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Surprit, le blond n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver. Sous la violence du choc, il tourna la tête. Un goût de sang dans sa bouche : sa lèvre était fendue. Il ne fallait pas en attendre moins de Sasuke. Essuyant sa bouche avec son poignet, Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers le brun.

"Tu veux toujours me tuer, Sasuke ? Mais c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut t'y prendre."

Quand il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, Sasuke l'avait immédiatement regretté et avait même été à deux doigts de s'excuser pour son geste. Mais il se reprit rapidement : Naruto l'avait mérité, à le provoquer comme ça.

"Naruto, ne prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités. Un jour, je te tuerais. Ca m'écorche la gueule de te le dire, mais actuellement, je sais que j'en suis incapable." Il jeta un regard vers Tenten, Neji, Kiba et Akamaru, toujours inconscients. "Ils ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller et n'ont plus besoin de soins. Juste de manger et de reprendre des forces. Quant à moi, je me casse. T'auras qu'à leur raconter ce que tu voudras."

Vivement, il se tourna vers la porte de sortie et, attrapant son sabre au passage, il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça, mais c'est plutôt moi qui prenais mes désirs pour des réalités. Naruto, j'ai pas envie de tenir la promesse que je viens de te faire._

Un peu décontenancé, Naruto regarda son "ami" s'éloigner sans dire un mot. Mince, malgré ce qu'il avait pu dire, il avait été si heureux de trouver Sasuke à son réveil !

_Non, ne t'en vas pas ! Pas encore !_

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Naruto se lança à la poursuite de son ami. Il le rattrapa à l'orée du bois et le bloqua contre un arbre proche pour limiter les risques de fuite.

"Non, attends Sasuke !"

Celui-ci ne se débattit pas et le regarda, étonné.

"Qu'est qu'il y a encore ?"

"Je veux pas que tu t'en aille de nouveau. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je le pensais vraiment, mais je n'aurais pas dû le dire, ou alors pas comme ça. Seulement tu vois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es là. Bien sûr, ça pourrais être un piège d'Orochimaru, pour je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Quelle que soit la raison, je veux savoir, Sasuke !"

_T'es con Sasuke ! Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de cette affaire et le laisser se démerder, cet imbécile. Ca va te rapporter que des emmerdes, maintenant._

"Tu veux savoir ? Vraiment ? Que les choses soient claires, usuratonkachi, je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter Orochimaru-sama. Tu ne me ramènera pas à Konoha !"

"Ca, j'avais compris, merci !" s'écria Naruto d'un ton rageur.

Puis il fixa Sasuke, le regard un peu triste.

"Je sais bien que je ne pourrais pas te ramener de force. J'ai essayé une fois, et j'ai bien conscience que je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est si tu avais décidé de m'achever à ce moment là. Mais dis moi, pourquoi tu m'as… pourquoi tu nous as aidés ?"

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

"Les enfants, ils avaient été envoyés par Orochimaru, c'est bien ça, non ?"

Lâchant l'affaire, Sasuke hocha la tête d'un geste las.

"Ouais."

"Mais alors, puisque c'étaient tes camarades, pourquoi tu les as tués ? Je ne comprends plus rien, Sasuke. Je ne te comprends plus !"

Sasuke repoussa vivement Naruto qui le maintenait toujours contre l'arbre.

"Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! J'ai choisi moi-même de venir ici et de les éliminer. J'ai appris que tu étais dans le coin, et je savais bien que si tu les rencontrais, tu risquais d'y passer ! Alors je suis venu t'aider ! Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi !" cracha-t-il. "Ca y est, tu sais tout, tu es satisfait ?"

Naruto se laissa repousser et le regarda, éberlué.

"Sasuke, tu veux dire…"

"Va pas t'imaginer des trucs, usuratonkachi." marmonna-t-il. "J'avais vraiment l'intention de te tuer la dernière fois. Au dernier moment, je me suis rendu compte que c'était la voie de la facilité. Si je veux tuer mon frère, il faut que ce soit avec mes propres armes, pas avec un ersatz des siennes."

_"Pour obtenir le mangekyô sharingan, il faut tuer son meilleur ami."_ Naruto le savait, Sasuke le lui avait dit. (1)

"Alors ça veut dire… que je suis vraiment ton meilleur ami ? Sasuke…"

"Tu es le seul qui ai vraiment essayé jusqu'au bout de me retenir. Je le sais. Tu étais prêt à mourir, tu t'en fichais de ce qui pouvais t'arriver pourvu que je reste au village."

Les deux garçons se fixèrent quelques instants.

"Je reviendrais Naruto."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il faudrait que tu échappes à Orochimaru et que tu tues Itachi. Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que tu pourras revenir ? Et puis tu es un déserteur, tu mérite la peine capitale selon nos lois."

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?" demanda Sasuke, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Naruto ne répondit pas.

"Je te promets que je reviendrais. Et comme à ce moment là ce sera toi le Hokage, tu fera ce qu'il faudra pour me réhabiliter, non ?"

Le blond sourit.

"N'en sois pas si sûr ! Je te ferais d'abord passer entre les mains d'Ibiki sensei ! On sait jamais, des fois que tu changerais d'avis entre temps…"

"Alors soit. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour regagner ta confiance." Après un silence, il ajouta : "Il faut que j'y aille, je n'avais pas la permission de sortir. Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu, Naruto."

Celui-ci hocha la tête, perdant son sourire.

"Ce sera notre secret."

Sur une esquisse de sourire, Sasuke lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna rapidement, semblant disparaître. Naruto resta sur place quelques minutes.

"Je t'attendrais, Sasuke." murmura-t-il avant de rejoindre le palais du seigneur.

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

(1) Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai que Naruto le sait. En tout cas, je ne pense pas que Sasuke le lui ai dit. Mais faites comme si de rien n'était :-)

Voilà, c'est fini ! Il y a encore un épilogue à venir, normalement, mais je ne garantie rien. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, malgré la longueur interminable des chapitres (ironie, quand tu nous tiens !) Remarquez que celui-ci est plus long, mais franchement, je ne pouvais pas couper.

A la prochaine !


	7. Epilogue

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Maintenant que Kaki et Yomi sont morts, plus rien n'est à moi.

**Genre** : Aventure, Angst

**Pairing** : Naruto+Sasuke

**Blabla** : Voici l'épilogue.

**UN SECRET, JUSTE ENTRE LUI ET MOI**

Orochimaru était, comme à son habitude, assit dans le grand fauteuil de la salle principale. Il était d'humeur joyeuse, malgré l'arrivée dans la région de ninja de Konoha. La tête appuyée sur sa main, il attendait avec un petit sourire que Kabuto vienne lui annoncer ce qu'il savait déjà.

Justement, celui-ci fit son entrée dans la salle. Il marchait à grands pas et semblait contrarié.

"Orochimaru-sama" commença-t-il. "Sasuke n'est pas dans sa chambre. Personne ne sait où il est passé."

Constatant que son maître n'avait le moins du monde l'air inquiet, il fronça les sourcils.

"Cela n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter… Vous saviez qu'il était partit !"

Orochimaru laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répondre.

"Bien sûr, je le savais. C'est même moi qui ai dit aux gardes de le laisser sortir sans problème."

Kabuto s'avança pour venir se placer auprès de son maître.

"Pourquoi avoir fait cela, maître ? Il risque de partir. Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'il nous a rejoint, il est encore dans une période de doute. Le gamin Kyûbi fait partit de ceux qui ont été envoyés et j'ai peur qu'à son contact…"

"Tais-toi, Kabuto." ordonna tranquillement Orochimaru.

Il ne le dirait pas à Kabuto, celui-ci n'avait qu'à le comprendre lui-même puisqu'il était si malin. Mais il s'agissait en réalité d'un test. Sasuke était, aux yeux d'Orochimaru, le réceptacle parfait. Cependant, il lui faudrait attendre trois longues années avant de pouvoir en profiter pleinement. En attendant, il entraînerait le jeune homme, renforçant son corps pour qu'il soit parfait pour lui. Or, en trois ans, il pouvait s'en passer des choses. C'est pourquoi Orochimaru avait manigancé cette petite mise en scène pour s'assurer de la détermination du Uchiwa. Et si Sasuke avait finalement décidé de le quitter, il n'aurait eu qu'à s'en débarrasser pour en trouver un autre.

Cependant, cette éventualité l'aurait grandement contrariée. Orochimaru n'aimait pas être pris au dépourvu. Le sacrifice des assassins Kaki et Yomi valait bien cette certitude au sujet de la fidélité de Sasuke.

Kabuto regardait son maître ricaner sur son trône, cherchant à comprendre. Puis l'idée de test lui vint à l'esprit. Fronçant les sourcils, il dit :

"Vous avez pris de gros risques, maître."

Orochimaru leva lentement sa tête en direction de son serviteur et lui répondit avec un sourire narquois.

"Il faut ce qu'il faut, Kabuto. Savoir faire des concessions est primordial pour atteindre son but. Ne l'oublie pas."

Après un petit rire moqueur, il ajouta :

"Va donc accueillir Sasuke, il ne devrait plus tarder. Et envoie quelqu'un au lac pour récupérer les gosses."

Pour toute réponse, Kabuto s'inclina avant de sortir de la salle.

**xxxxx FIN ? xxxxx**

Voilà, c'est fini.

Un épilogue très court qui aura mis du temps à venir, mais j'avais d'autres trucs en tête… J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, et je vous dis à la prochaine.


End file.
